


Right now is okay

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Short & Sweet, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Ephraim and Trigg relaxes after a rough day.Kinktober prompt: Shotgunning - Ephraim/Trigg





	Right now is okay

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet fic for our cute Grays.

Ephraim sat up, his back resting against the cheap bed frame. He took out his laced burner, lit it up and took a sharp drag from it. Instantly, he felt himself relax, be it the effect of the drugs or just placebo until it truly kicked in. 

The door swung open and dressed in just underwear and a tired look, Trigg walked in. He sighed with a weak smile, exhausted from the day’s work and walked over to the bed. 

“Not in the bedroom, Eph... please...” he stopped by the other man’s side.

“Just once, I promise this is the last,” Ephraim begged, his head tilted to the right to give his fiancé a pleading look. He was met by a resigned sigh, both of them aware this wouldn’t be the last. 

“What shit’s in it?” Trigg was now kneeling on the bed, making his way over to straddle Ephraim’s thighs for a hug. With a vague hand motion, he signalled that he himself wasn’t fully aware, but nothing bad. 

Arms rested on his shoulders and Trigg’s face came up close, their noses touching briefly. 

“Care to share with your adorable fiancé?” Ephraim looked into his eyes and then back to his burner, shrugging. 

“Sure.”

But he didn’t hand it over. Instead, he took a deep drag on it, getting as much smoke down his lungs as he could. He the motioned with his finger a short ‘come here’ before craning his neck to get closer to Trigg’s face. He got the message and kissed him open-mouthed, inhaling the smoke Ephraim exhaled while his tongue tried to taste the other’s mouth. 

The two repeated the action a few times until both of them felt the relaxation taking toll and Trigg now rested his forehead on Ephraim’s right shoulder.

“I needed that...” Trigg sighed with content. It had been a tough day, Ephraim figured. He kept going at the burner until it was barely a stump, reaching over to the bedside table to put it out before he burned his fingers on it. He then put the hand on the other’s back, rubbing calm circled over the skin. 

A few minutes passed in silence and the flow of blood and sudden relaxation made natural moves as they both tented their underwear. Ephraim’s other hand came to touch their cocks, both touching each other between layers of fabric. He enveloped his hands around both of them, slowly moving it up and down. 

It wasn’t passionate, just a way to relieve each other. Trigg exhaled against his skin, craning his neck to mouth at Ephraim’s neck. He nibbled and licked the skin, just the lazy way Ephraim liked it. 

Ephraim reached to get the fabric away from their straining dicks, both of them gasping quietly at the cold air of the room rushing over their sensitive skin. He then sped up his motion, no real finesse to it. Simply trying to get them both over the edge. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, quiet moans and gasps coming from the two as they neared their climax. And suddenly it was over as they both thrust against each other and came, on after the other. 

They stayed silent and still for a minute or two, getting down from their orgasms to the natural high they already were on. Sighing, Ephraim reached out for the bed stand again, now retrieving some paper to clean the mess of their fronts. When done, he balled it up in his hand and threw it onto the mess of their room, a problem for their future selves. 

Then he let his head fall back against the bed frame again, still rubbing circles over Trigg’s back. They went to bed, Trigg laying on top of Ephraim as sleep took over their bodies in a welcoming embrace. 

Tomorrow would be another rough day, but at least right now was okay.


End file.
